


Old Town Road

by mousaerato



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Pony Play, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/pseuds/mousaerato
Summary: A heartwarming tale of self-discovery and acceptance.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 54
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EstelleDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/gifts).

It began innocently enough: a routine tour of Mementos, an encounter with a bilious mass of a shadow, and fighting alongside the very organization he’d infiltrated to destroy. The harlot of desire pelted the quartet with jagged, frigid projectiles, hurled with lethal precision. Mona, always quick on his feet, dodged; Queen was less fortunate, hissing with pain through chattering teeth. Joker simply growled and stepped forward, daring to face the demonness head-on.

That venomous streak of pride and defiance once infuriated Akechi Goro. Amamiya Ren’s intuitive ease and comfort with his rage ran counter to every act of ingratiation and subterfuge he’d committed over the last two years – and yet here this attic-dwelling piece of trash was, surrounded by love, belonging, and  _ power.  _ At first, the deceitful detective found himself in a rivalry with the one called Joker, but those sparks inevitably grew into a flame neither of them could ignore. Hate and love, the boy realized, were not actually opposites.

And secretly dating your rival and the embodiment of everything you publicly denounced had its own hot charm.

So Goro watched his paramour discreetly, eyes darting back to Lilith and her vile snake. A moment of admiration was fine, but Crow was too experienced of a fighter to let his guard down completely. One wrong decision could mean death.

Joker’s gloved hand touched his mask and smirked, confident of his decision. He glared at Lilith and seethed, “Orobas.”

Blue light sparkled behind the thief’s cloak, and with the rattle of chains, it appeared: a muscular, bay-colored stallion, standing erect on sturdy hind legs, front legs raised and ready to strike, with a glossy pitch-black mane and piercing bright eyes. The magnificent form spat an  _ inferno  _ at the seductive demon; she shrieked, choked, and fell to the ground coated in ash.

Despite his façade as the noble man in princely white, Goro’s  _ other  _ other self resonated within his chest at the sight. His heart thumped in his chest, blood rushed to his face, and one bizarre thought seized at his subconscious:  _ hot. _

_ What?! _

Mementos melted away as Goro Akechi struggled to comprehend the sudden flush of heat over his skin. Loki and Robin rarely, if ever, interacted – when Robin was active, Loki usually was silent. Perhaps his spirit would encourage him surreptitiously, but his responses were  _ never  _ like this. What about this moment – this persona – was making the trickster god so attentive?

And  _ why  _ was Loki’s response making Crow’s clothing feel too tight?

Akechi Goro became lost in the rush of hormones and questions flooding his mind.  _ I don’t like this. Do I like this? Loki never reacts when I’m using Robin. He understands why. So what about Orobas would be so compelling that he had to make his presence known? Why am  _ I  _ reacting to this? I understand we’re one in the same, but I’ve never felt anything like this towards a persona, not even from Ren. Is this Lilith’s doing? No. I know what enchantment feels like at this point; this isn’t it. I need some water. A nice, cold glass of water, a quiet space to focus on this and investigate further, and— _

Just then, a surgically-precise  _ bufudyne  _ smacked Crow right across his bright-red pointed mask. He fell to the ground, critically hit, and fell unconscious.

The last thing he could remember hearing was Navi: “Crow’s down! Not good. What happened? He’s never out of focus like this…!”

Well, that was one way to cool off.

*  *  *

Crow awoke in the back of the Morganamobile, slumped on Joker and surrounded by worried “teammates,” faced contorted with distress. Naturally, the detective focused on the concern in his boyfriend’s eyes, but judging by the  _ fuss  _ the others were making, he’d have to find a way to answer people who knew nothing about who he really was. If they did, he knew they wouldn’t care.

“Crow,” started Queen in her authoritative but  _ compassionate  _ voice, “What happened back there?”

_ Quick, lie,  _ Akechi thought. “Ah – I’m not entirely certain. I remember that shadow focusing on me, and after that, my mind’s blank…” His voice was scratchy and strained – faked, but convincing enough if Fox and Panther’s wide eyes and tense lips were anything to judge by.

“You were practically  _ catatonic, _ ” urged Fox. “Did that shadow do some kind of mental magic?”

Navi tried to chime in with a sarcastic quip; if he had been attacked that way, she would have known. “ _ Yeah,  _ n-”

Joker spoke over her, shooting her a  _ meaningful look _ . “That must have been it.”

Miraculously taking the hint, Navi pivoted. “How are you feeling now? Still spaced out like you just saw a streaker?”

Crow thanked a god he didn’t believe in for the mercy his boyfriend had managed to make. “Cold,” he offered with a chuckle, “but I’m okay. Maybe I’ll go to bed early tonight.”

“Drink lotsa water, man,” Skull added. “It always helps, trust me.”

_ They sound genuinely caring. Ugh.  _ “Thanks,” Crow briskly offered.

Noir’s brows lowered with concern; the sincerity in her brown eyes made Goro’s stomach turn. “Please get some rest.”

Joker commanded attention of all in the vehicle with a simple sweeping gesture with his right hand. “I’ll walk home with him.”

“Please text us when you’re both back safe,” Panther insisted. Her caring stung the most, somehow – those big blue eyes were  _ remarkably  _ emotive. He almost felt  _ guilty  _ for lying to her.

“Don’t worry,” Navi retorted flatly, “I’ve got GPS tracking on their phones.”

Joker’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Navi, perplexed. “ _ Really? _ ”

“Of  _ course  _ I do! Just because we have a deal doesn’t mean I’m not taking out insurance.”

Joker wasn’t surprised, but he was somehow disappointed in  _ himself  _ for thinking that wouldn’t be the case. He sighed. “Let’s just get back to the subway station.”

“Think of it as my way of caring,” Navi gloated. “You’re  _ welcome. _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Amamiya Ren, ever perceptive to his boyfriend’s machinations, stood with Goro at the subway station and waited for their fellow thieves to head home. The two professional deceivers waited until the coast was clear, with Akechi feigning weakness by affecting anemic gestures and a watery smile. Ren nodded with confidence, assuring his friends without words that  _ everything was going to be fine.  _ Naturally, they thought nothing of it – though Futaba  _ did  _ give them both a solid stink-eye before walking home.  _ Of course she already knew.  _ She was a good secret keeper, thankfully.

“So. You can walk home yourself,” Ren offered coolly without looking at the other.

“ _ Yes.  _ Thank you for your concern,” Goro teased.

Suddenly, Ren’s tone shifted from  _ mild annoyance  _ to lighter worry. His fingertips touched at Goro’s wrist, jolting the other to attention. He asked, “You’re okay, right?”

Goro bit at his lip and nodded. “Of course. I was just caught off guard—”

“By  _ what _ ?”

_ Dammit,  _ Goro thought.  _ Of course he’d ask.  _ Ren’s ability to try him was infuriating and charming – it’s what had made him a perfect rival before their relationship became romantic. He decided to relent. “I’m…not sure…”

His voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words. Ren was attentive and patient. Goro added, “It was a strange feeling I haven’t had before. Have you ever had a moment where your persona wasn’t completely in sync with you?”

“Hm? Not really,” Ren answered. “Maybe when I first discovered Arsène, but not after that.”

“I see…” Worry painted Goro’s face, and panic pricked at his heart.

That panic doubled at Ren’s next thought. “Usually if my persona tells me something, I know it’s the truth because it’s me.”

Goro hummed and nodded as he tried to maintain composure and objectivity. “Maybe I need to learn more about my other self’s life.”

“A book might help.”

At Ren’s suggestion, Goro laughed. “I’m a  _ detective,  _ Ren. You think I don’t know how to find information?”

“You’re the one who said you’re out of sync,” he shot back.

Goro folded his arms over his chest and smirked. “I had  _ one  _ bad day,  _ leader.  _ How many times have I saved you?”

“You never had to save me from zoning out,” Ren replied tauntingly. “Maybe I should replace you on the front lines.”

“Psh. You’re lucky I know you’re kidding.”

Ren smiled back. “I’m here if you need me.”

That simple affirmation –  _ I’m not leaving you –  _ made Goro feel oddly warm. Being allowed to be honest was refreshing; being  _ wanted  _ for that honesty was intoxicating. “I’ll let you know.” Goro lilted, “but I suppose I  _ should  _ get some sleep after being turned into a human ice box…”

“Get some soup, too.”

Normally, that concern would be downright  _ obnoxious  _ to the experienced hitman and detective. He’d been independent and alone for most of his life – and after two and a half years of doing  _ lethal work,  _ he knew how to care for injuries and illness. But something about Ren’s words felt  _ good. _

He’d have some soup, alright – with a side of Norse mythology books. 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Goro sat up in his bed, swaddled in a mess of blankets and sheets, poring over a pile of books: “Origins and History of the Norse Trickster God,” “Tales of the Æsir Gods,” “The Poetic Edda.” But the book that he was examining most closely at that moment was a more specific, more  _ niche  _ book on his other self: “Nine Naughty Tales of Loki.” The book stipulated it was about the god’s  _ various paramours in explicit detail;  _ the shopkeeper at Jinbocho was professional enough not to ask questions. Goro ate some of his cup ramen, keeping his promise to Ren, and placed it on the window ledge next to his bed. Now was the time to focus.

He picked up  _ Nine Naughty Tales  _ and perused the table of contents:  _ The Giantess Mistress, Of Bondage and the Trickster, Faithful and Fruitful Wife… _

“Wow,” Goro muttered to himself, flummoxed. “My other self…really got around.” _ _

He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. Between playing the part of the princely Crow, berserking shadows at the command of Shido, maintaining good grades, keeping his interview appointments, and keeping himself in good condition, Akechi Goro had little to no time for coupling. Truth be told, even a single-player game was a rare treat, and that was mostly to fall asleep easier after a rough night. He’d never forget that first time he and Ren tried anything sexual:

_ “Wow.” _

_ The amused tone put Goro off. “What?!” _

_ Ren licked his lips and wiped his mouth, looking up at the undone boy he’d just serviced. ”You came…a lot.” _

_ “So?” _

_ “When’s the last time you got off?” _

_ “Saturday…” _

_ “Last week?” _

_ “June, I think.” _

_ “That was two months ago. No wonder, then.” _

Maybe, in his heart of hearts, the 18-year-old could admit he was certainly…capable of his other self’s stamina and  _ enthusiasm.  _ Still, he didn’t have the time cavorting like a god would. He scanned the page until he got to the entry he was confident had the information he was looking for:  _ The Seduction of the Stallion,  _ page 69. With resolve and a touch of trepidation, the detective licked his finger and turned the pages until he reached the titular chapter.

The title page was emblazoned with a full-color image in vivid detail of a mare being mounted by a stallion, the male’s length partially inserted within her, with the mare looking all too pleased with the situation. The caption read, “Loki, happy that his – or rather, her – plan for Svaðilfari was succeeding.”

Akechi squirmed minutely. Why did seeing a drawn image of horses having sex seem somehow worse than a single dead body?

_ Her? _ Akechi’s eyes narrowed, and he turned the page to read the details of the sexual encounter:

_ Svaðilfari was an impressive steed: imposing, swift, powerful, and driven. He was the master builder’s greatest pride, and essential to his success. The horse was muscular yet flexible, with toned limbs, wild glossy hair, and deep eyes like wells. _

Heat rushed to Goro’s face as he read the words. Determined to ignore his feelings in favor of facts, he continued on.

_ The gods had underestimated this horse, and soon the “impossible deal” they had brokered with this master builder would manifest. As Loki had been the one to convince his brethren to make the deal, it fell on him to solve the problem. _

_ He transformed himself into a ravishing mare, with plush buttocks, sturdy legs, polished mane, and ripe, exposed vulva, teasingly revealing her needy, available hole. _

Goro stretched and kicked off his socks, exposing his toes to the cool air. He eventually threw a sheet to the floor, desperate for ventilation.

_ Sure enough, Svaðilfari found Loki’s strong, elegant, feminine form irresistible. He galloped enthusiastically to Loki, and Loki played her part. She swayed with anxious, amorous energy against Svaðilfari’s body, tail hairs teasing the stallion’s stiffening member. Lustful groans emanated from the steed, as expected – and with that, Loki sped off, forcing Svaðilfari to prove his interest and capture his seductive prey. _

The thought of driving another mad with lust thrummed through the boy’s blood, lighting it on fire. One word fell from Goro’s dried lips:  _ “ _ Oh…” 

_ After an arduous chase, Svaðilfari caught Loki in a meadow. Loki exposed herself to him, and the steed didn’t hesitate. His thrusts were forceful, feral— _

Just as he was about to finish the sentence, Goro noticed through the corner of his eye that his pants looked _ strange.  _ He held the book in one hand and looked down to discover the ugly truth: a tent.

There was no denying its genesis, but Goro tried to reason it away:  _ this book is literally erotica. Of course some of it’s going to be written to appeal to humans. So what if it’s easy to imagine myself as the mare with long hair and strong legs. So what the idea of grinding on someone and getting their dick hard is hot. So what if knowing someone wants you bad enough to chase you down is appealing. _

“There’s nothing…unusual about this,” Goro spoke to no one half-heartedly. “At all.”

His erection was a response anyone would have to reading about horse sex, and that was that. Glad to know his investigation had borne fruit, Akechi Goro resolved to make  _ completely sure  _ he’d fall asleep quickly by taking care of the issue between his legs. He carefully bookmarked his copy of Nine Naughty Tales and placed it on his desk, not caring about the other books that had fallen to the floor form his bed. They were supplementary material in his inquiry – the book with the goods needed to be preserved. For the sake of integrity, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Akechi Goro awoke the next morning refreshed, clear-headed, and surprisingly pleasant. After showering and getting dressed, the detective took a look once more at his recently-purchased book of erotica, preciously bookmarked on his desk. Objectively speaking, it was a good resource of information on his other self that provided information on what _exactly _happened in Mementos the night before. For that reason alone, Goro decided he’d keep it for reference.

But what he had discovered in the tome’s glossy pages needed more _contemporary _context, the boy had resolved. Sure, it explained why Loki decided to say hello to a stallion persona, but it didn’t explain why _Goro _had responded in turn. Certainly, there were moments where he and his other self were more in sync – he felt the other resonate when he lied or tricked his so-called “allies” – but this incident didn’t make sense, even _with _the new information he’d obtained. He’d need more than just mythology, he decided.

A dash to the Sakura residence was in order.

Akechi Goro rang the doorbell and waited, hoping his plans would go well. Instead, he found himself face to face with the wizened, suspicious proprietor of the Café LeBlanc. Sojiro folded his arms over his chest and stared down the well-dressed boy, huffing, “What do _you _want? Coffee and curry’s the next block over.”

“I’m…sorry to have disturbed you, Sakura-san,” Goro offered. _Of course this wasn’t going to be easy. _“I’m actually looking for Futaba. I figured she wouldn’t be at the café, so—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sojiro interrupted. He sighed and his face softened. “Sorry, kid, you just always look like _police _to me. Taking some gettin’ used to.”

“I understand.” At least Sojiro was direct and honest.

Sojiro closed the door with a brisk _slam. _While Goro was used to managing the unexpected in his _past life, _he had to admit the sound took him by surprise. He could make out the _yelling _from outside – Goro deduced that Futaba was upstairs in her room, refusing to come out, and ever-stubborn Sojiro wasn’t about to go up there.

“Futaba!”

“_What?”_

“You got a guest downstairs!”

“A _what _downstairs?”

“A _guest! _A _person—“_

_“_I heard you Sojiro, I’m just kidding, gosh. Who is it?”

“It’s Akechi!”

“What’s he want?”

“I don’t know—”

“You can stop yelling, I’m already at the stairs.”

As awkward as it was to hear, Goro had to admit it was strangely heartwarming. Futaba cracked open the front door and peered out to him. “What’s up, bird brain?”

Goro knew better than to ask about Futaba’s eccentricities at this point. “I was wondering if—”

“You’re doing something nasty, aren’t you?”

_Why is she so perceptive? _“N-No, but I could use some help with information security.”

Futaba grinned widely with bright, intrigued eyes. She opened the door to him. “Step into my office, Akechi,” she lilted. Goro flinched only minutely – he felt like he was making a deal for his soul with the way she spoke.

* * *

“Siddown,” Futaba instructed, shooing him towards the edge of her bed. She swiveled in her chair, facing him. “Tell me whatcha need.”

“I’m doing some personal research of a sensitive nature.”

“Is this snuff or just regular porn?”

“It’s neither.” Goro’s posture was rigid with discomfort – plus, the room smelled of sweat, and he wasn’t entirely sure when these sheets had been changed.

“You’re lying, but whatever,” she retorted, rolling her eyes. “Have you started doing any research with a VPN?”

“No?” Goro raised an eyebrow, curious. He was good at finding information, but some intricacies of the web still confounded him. Plus, he wasn’t about to start _anything _without knowing it couldn’t be traced.

“Good. A lot of VPNs suck because they’re part of intel sharing communities. Plus, who are these companies kidding?” Futaba affected a mocking voice as she dramatically gestured. “’Oh, we won’t give away your data!’ ‘It doesn’t matter which government is asking!’ Psh, like if America came in with their army to the Seychelles they wouldn’t tell on you for looking at fake incest porn.”

“Is…this from a personal experience?”

“Not mine, but some dude in Alaska, yeah.”

_He wasn’t about to ask. _“I would rather _not _have the government looking at my search history.”

“It’s not like they have any room to talk. Have you seen the Wikipedia edits coming from government IP addresses?”

“I can’t say I ha—”

“Chill, crow-boy. It was a joke.” Futaba took a deep breath and reached to her side, tossing Goro a small laptop. “Catch!”

Goro managed to get a hold of the laptop. It was bright green, and exceptionally thin, but sturdy. A small, silver USB drive was plugged into the right-side port. “So what’s secure about this exactly?” Goro asked.

Futaba rubbed her hands together with a gleeful expression on her face. “This is the single most secure device on the planet. I can personally guarantee that no government or foreign entities will be spying on whatever freaky fetish or murder livestreams you’re looking at with this baby. Just make sure that flash drive stays in and you’re good.”

“What happens if I take the USB drive out?”

“It bricks the machine.”

“’Bricks?’”

“_And _it might explode. Just kidding – it’ll just remove anything you were looking at and replace it with Roblox.”

“Noted.” She wasn’t kidding about this being a _very secure _device. “You’re very generous, Fu—”

“So, as for payment.” Futaba’s face became very stern. “You’ll need to give me something very, very valuable for this.”

Thankfully, Goro knew Futaba pretty well. “I’ll turn up the heat in LeBlanc the next time Kitagawa is there and not tell him so he’ll think he’s just going crazy.”

“Muehehehe!” Futaba cackled. “It’s what he deserves. Deal.”

_Well, that wasn’t too bad, _Goro thought as he left the negotiation. “One more thing, Futaba,” he asked in the doorway, “Please don’t tell Ren about this conversation.”

“As you wish!” She beamed, entirely too chipper. She swiveled back to her computer screen and shooed him away yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be longer than I thought. I'm sorry...

Midnight.

Akechi Goro had waited patiently, biding his time with errands, homework, and a quick trip for some sushi – finally, it was time. He wouldn’t be bothered by Shido; the old man had an appallingly healthy sleep schedule. He’d made himself comfortable in bed, stripped down to his blue boxer-briefs with Futaba’s bright green laptop ready, but an occasion like this, he needed more security.

The exterior door to his apartment was already locked out of habit, the blinds tightly shuttered, and all the lights turned off. Paparazzi and rabid fans could be quite determined, so he made sure to keep his living space nondescript and uninviting from the outside. He took a deep breath, stood up, and began to ensure his _absolute privacy._

The first step was to double-check his already-drawn blinds. He twisted the beam that controlled them until not a speck of moonlight or street lights could penetrate them, then he drew the deep pitch curtains over them, certain to obscure any stubborn rays. Next came his bedroom door; he turned the mechanism on it and twisted the knob to ensure it was properly locked. Turning, he assessed the interior room: it was mostly case files and homework, but he had a few personal touches here and there. First to go was the framed photo of him and Ren – he turned it away, not wanting to see any faces looking at him. Next to go was the small wall of photos of his “achievements” – not that he cared, but it motivated him on those dark days. He removed the frame and placed it face down on his desk, not wanting anything to obscure his thoughts.

Lastly, Goro approached his set of Featherman figurines. His heart was heavy; he felt somehow even _they _would be disappointed in him. He turned each of them away so their eyes would face the wall. Finally, the room was properly secured and free from any judgment. All that was left now was to give himself a little light -- he lit a strawberry-scented candle, left it on his desk, and returned to his sheets.

Goro laid on his stomach on his bed before the laptop, confirmed the device was connected to “Begone Thoth,” opened Tor, and found a search engine recommended there: DuckDuckGo. He’d never used it, but if Futaba recommended it, it had to be good. Where to start?

Nervous, cautious fingers tapped away at the surprisingly sturdy keyboard. “Horse sex” yielded results that made him cringe: _definitely illegal _porn sites about “woman gets railed by horse,” Yahoo Answers pages of people asking what it was like to have sex with a horse, images of actual equines having sex (a step up from the bestiality, he supposed), and guides on how to identify the sex of a new horse. Further down the results page was a term he hadn’t seen before: “horse play BDSM.”

Sure, this machine had the best security imaginable, but Akechi Goro wasn’t going to click on that last link – after all, the first set of results were nothing but zoophilia. Instead, he decided to try a new search: “horse play bdsm.” He knew he’d get that result closer to the top this time, but maybe he’d find more. At least BDSM _implied _there’d be all human parties….right?

As he skimmed the summaries of the search results, the detective felt an odd sense of _relief. _There seemed to be thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of related pages. What he felt _was _normal – or at least, it wasn’t unheard of. He found a link on what he knew to be a _reputable adult video site _and clicked.

What he discovered was _fascinating: _rubber horse masks, bondage, _petting, _horse dildos, unicorns making uncanny nickering noises, and orgasmic moans through bits.

“It’s porn. This is what porn does to people,” Goro said under his breath as he tried to ignore his own erection. He already knew he was into some _non-standard stuff, _and it seemed this particular fetish had a lot of crossover into what he was _already _interested in. He needed more information.

After 20 minutes of searching various porn sites and half-heartedly kneading at his dick between videos, the detective discovered the term he was looking for: ponyplay. The made haste back to the search engine and tried that term.

At last, he found what he’d been looking for: a term. Information. Context. There was language available to him to help him navigate _whatever _this _possible _new kink was. He read through articles of various ponyboys, ponygirls and pony-people, all willing to explain the appeal: some found the helplessness of being forced to act like a horse appealing, while some liked that being in an animal form allowed them to act _wild _and _unrestrained. _That made sense to him – on both counts, if he was being honest with himself.

The next search of “Ponyplay scenarios” gave him _much more _to work with. There were scenarios of a new pony being vetted and checked – something about the humiliation of it got him hot. There was the idea of someone having to catch and train a wild, disobedient steed – the idea of being chased and tied down sounded _pretty good, _actually. There were almost _romantic _ideas, too: petting, bathing, shopping for equipment together. There was something erotic about being allowed to be wild, untamed, and yet doted on and desired.

Then he found the section about where to purchase horse dildos.

“Okay,” Goro relented, “this is kind of hot.” He wasn’t really sure _what _he’d do with one, but something in him wanted to try it.

He bookmarked the recommended website – a place called “Bad Dragon,” oddly enough – and saved it for later. For now, he wanted a little more fuel to take care of his boner.

He found himself sitting up, placing the laptop at a decent distance. He slipped off the last vestige of clothing he had on, and relaxed as his lotion-soft left hand found its way to his cock. With a practiced grip, his fingers wrapped around his shaft, and Goro began a steady, slow stroke as his mind began to wander.

He couldn’t fully grasp the idea of _being _a horse, necessarily, but Goro’s lust found a way to conjure a scenario: running, completely unbridled, being chased by some unseen pursuer. He imagined being suddenly tied around the torso and pulled to his knees – arms suddenly tied above him, and legs bound so escape was impossible. Then there was a voice – that smoky, commanding voice he knew so well – combined with some oddly affectionate strokes through his hair.

_“You’re powerful,” _the voice in Goro’s mind praised, _”but I think I can handle you. And I think you’ll like it…”_

Goro’s grip on his cock became tighter as his eyes fluttered shut, overcome with stimulation. The scene had shifted in his mind – now he was being fit with a bit, rendering him unable to complain or bite. The feeling of helplessness and _contempt _sent shivers through his skin and heat pooling to his groin as the scene continued in his mind: he was naked, on all fours, fitted with strange hooves that left him unable to grab anything. 

“Fuck,” Goro huffed. Before he could even fully imagine the next steps – fitting him with a saddle, teaching him to walk, being praised for success and punished for failure – he came. _Hard. _

Thank goodness the computer was far away enough not to get hit with anything. Futaba was pretty understanding, but returning her machine with _jizz _on it would probably strain their friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning’s sun rose gently over the skyline, its warm rays rousing sweet life from the concrete and metal of the bustling city. The sight was serene: streets being swept clean of the sparse trash, buses humming like ambient noise, birds chirping. A warm breeze swept through the city; though the sun was rising, today would be a cloudy, rainy day. The morning promised a day best appreciated in the warmth of home, sharing hot food and drinks and maybe, just maybe reading a book. LeBlanc was made for these days.

As luck would have it, the café’s proprietor, his daughter, and his employee-slash-charge agreed. Sojiro placed a plate of spicy, savory curry with fluffy, fresh rice in front of each of them, smiling with pride. Their preferred coffees were already prepared, each in a dainty white ceramic mug.

“Thank you,” Ren said with a nod.

“_Ah,_” Futaba sighed as she grabbed for a spoon, “_This _is what I get out of bed for.”

Sojiro shot her a look, eyes slightly narrowed with expectation. She remembered then – “Oh! Yeah! Thank you.” Her voice softened. “Sorry.”

Sojiro simply laughed. He couldn’t stay mad at Futaba; he loved her as she was, and she was getting better. As he walked to the sink to clean some last lingering utensils, Sojiro found himself thinking: _I could never have imagined this. _Here he was, feeling content, proudly caring for the daughter of the woman he loved and a young man who helped him heal, maintaining a respectable job that never forced him to compromise his views and allowed him comfort. Overall, life was changing for the better—

Then it came between mouthfuls of rice and curry. “So Ren, you know Goro’s into horse porn?”

Metal utensils fell from Sojiro’s stunned hands, clattering as they hit the sink. The beauty and innocence of the morning had been destroyed.

“Futaba,” Sojiro intoned, exasperated. “This is not a subject you bring up in public.”

“I know,” the redhead snapped back. “The café’s closed, though. It’s just us.”

“Okay, this is not a subject you bring up _while I’m here.” _For a smart girl, she sure made things difficult sometimes, Sojiro thought. But that was part of her charm.

Something in Futaba’s brain seemed to shift. “Ohhhhh,” she responded dolefully, “You probably don’t want to hear sex stuff from your kid.”

“_Exactly. _Little uncomfortable for me._”_

“Can you leave the café then? Ren can wash up and open the place.”

Sojiro was _dumbfounded. _He threw up his hands, sighed, and managed a laugh. His eyes fell squarely on the two _lewd kids _in front of him. “You know what? You _are _gonna open up, Ren. Futaba, you have to clean the dishes.”

The two teenagers knew better than to offer any argument. They simply waited, sipping at their coffee, for Sojiro to make his exit.

* * *

Ren took a sip from his cup to calm his nerves. He could handle Futaba’s unique brand of humor and snark, but this was not what he expected to hear at 6:30 AM. “_How _do you know this?”

“I know all your porn preferences, Mr. ‘Bisexual POV blowjob compilation.’”

_Why did she bug everyone’s devices. _“So you’re looking at his search history.”

“That’s not even the weirdest stuff of our group! You should see what Yusuke jerks it to.” Futaba effected a shudder.

In some attempt to get leverage and a better negotiating stance – or maybe just to feel less exposed – Ren took _some _of the bait. “What’s Ryuji looking at?”

“So much femdom. Like. MILF femdom, but not hardcore. And also ‘I’m not gay but we’re in this locker room’ stuff.” Futaba quipped with a gigle, “Pretty tame, actually. He’s our token _vanilla bean_.”

Ren sat next to her speechless, watching her enthusiastic grins and bright eyes as she divulged the hidden knowledge she had stolen away. Futaba, for her sake, doubled down. “So you didn’t know?”

“No,” Ren replied as he snuck a few bites of curry. “I don’t check his search history.”

“Don’t say it like that! You’re making me feel like I’m a bad person for this.”

“Looking at people’s porn searches is pretty invasive.” Ren didn’t even look at her to respond, and instead continued eating his curry.

“You guys are on _my _network,” Futaba insisted, punctuating her speech by plunging her fork into the rice, “It is _the most secure network on the planet. _Who would you rather trust with your kinks: me, or some government?”

Ren scoffed and looked at her with a teasing smile. “Which government?”

Futaba flicked a grain of rice at Ren’s face as a swift counterstrike. “Now you’re just being mean to me on purpose!” She sighed. “Look, I just want to know as much as I can about my friends. I don’t care if Haru has a tickling fetish or a breast bondage kink or Makoto watches softcore cable lesbian porn or Anne watches supervillain porn parodies or Yusuke’s into JOIs—”

“J…O…I?” Ren’s face contorted with confusion.

“Jerk-off instruction,” Futaba explained matter-of-factly. “Honestly, I think he watches it for educational value. Like, he looks at porn the least of everyone, so I think maybe he just doesn’t _get it._”

“That’s fine though.”

“I know it’s fine!” Futaba took a deep drink of her coffee. “So you had no idea about your ponyboy-boyfriend, right?”

“None.”

The exuberant girl became solemn and serious. She would keep her word not to tell Ren about the conversation they had, but something in her head clicked: _Maybe this is something new. So that’s why he wanted that security. _“Are you into that?”

“You have my porn history,” Ren offered casually, “You tell me.”

“I know you’re into orgasm denial and desperation, but I mean…have you ever _thought _about that kink?”

Ren shook his head.

“Look it up,” she insisted. “Just make sure you stay away from bio-equine stuff. That’s just illegal.”

“Any other recommendations for me? Like, _how do I tell my boyfriend I know this because Futaba bugged his device?”_

“Keep an open mind,” the girl muttered sincerely. “I don’t think anything about what he’s into is bad, but he might.”

“Maybe I’ll finally go to that Bad Eel website you keep telling me about.”

“That’s not the name and you know it! And if you _do _go there, you have to buy me something. Fair’s fair.”

Ren flicked a piece of rice into Futaba’s face. “No.”


	7. Chapter 7

Where could Ren even start with this revelation? Everything about the way he’d discovered it was wrong: a third party had disclosed it, it was obviously intended to be secret, and there was no way in good conscience he could _tell _Goro he knew. The dark-haired boy was dumbfounded as he sat in his room and tinkered solemnly with materials for lock picks, hoping that the distraction would somehow soothe him. School that morning had barely helped.

An androgynous mewling voice interrupted. “You seem pretty focused,” said Morgana as he hopped to the side of the desk. His voice soured. “A….little more than usual…”

“I have a lot on my mind.” If nothing else, these picks would be useful.

“Anything I can help with?”

Morgana’s voice was sincere, but Ren knew that there was no way he could confide in him. Only Futaba and Sojiro knew the situation between him and Goro, and even if his not-a-cat feline friend had a feeling about the truth of their relationship, he was certainly in no position to offer advice. Without looking away from his bits of metal, Ren responded, “I don’t think so.”

The jet-black cat interrupted Ren’s work by jumping in the space before him. Stunned, Ren shook his head and stared back, finding worried, almost sad blue eyes staring back at him.

“Ren…this isn’t like you.”

The boy relented. “I’m sorry.”

“Did something happen in class? You’re not _failing _anything, are you?”

“No. I…found out something I wasn’t supposed to know.”

Morgana’s eyes widened with understanding. “Oh. Is it something really bad?”

“Not…_bad,” _Ren responded as he struggled to explain without revealing all, “but it’s embarrassing for that person.”

“You say it’s not bad,” Morgana started, getting closer, “but you don’t seem happy about it.”

Ren couldn’t resist petting along Morgana’s head; surprisingly, the other didn’t refuse it. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Does it affect you, Ren?”

“It…does. Or, it might one day.”

Morgana tapped a paw to get the boy’s attention, suddenly resolute. “Then you need to treat this like any other mission, _Joker._”

Ren quirked an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“You need to find out what you’re getting into. Talk to the people who’ve helped you. I’m sure _someone _knows something about what you’re dealing with here. It sounds to me like you’re nervous because you don’t understand it.”

His companion and partner was right – Ren _didn’t _understand this. The strangeness of the knowledge compared to the person it was about had created a chasm in his mind, and that chasm seemed threatening. But the clarity in Morgana’s words gave him a starting point, at least.

“Who to talk to…” Ren’s voice trailed off as he began to consider his options.

“Makoto is very smart—”

Ren shook his hand in Morgana’s face. “Absolutely not.”

Stunned, Morgana responded, “This is something _that _strange?!”

“I don’t think she’d have an answer.” And if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to consider the possibility she did have one.

_Buzz. _

Ren’s train of thought was interrupted by a notification on his phone. Gesturing to Morgana to wait a moment, Ren got his phone out from his pocket and checked the source of the message. As he read it, his eyes lit up – _this person could help me._

“Mona,” Ren started as he looked over the glass of his device, “I’m going to be working tonight.” His voice was brighter; he had a plan.

“Ah,” Morgana beamed. “Good luck. And...if you change your mind about telling me, I’m here.” Afraid of sounding sentimental, the cat added, “We have a deal we have to finish, after all.”

* * *

“Can I talk to you about something?”

It was the first thing Ren had said during the entire shift besides a few paltry responses to orders from his boss.

Iwai Munehisa laughed and folded his arms over his chest, amused. “If you’re comin’ to me for advice, this is gonna be bad. Lock the doors.”

Ren nodded and compiled, ensuring the blinds were drawn as well. He walked closer to Iwai, sitting where the other gestured.

“Alright,” the gruff proprietor huffed, “Tell me what’s happening.” Worry painted his voice, and his eyes were oddly stern. Ren had become something like a second son to him over the time they’d worked together; the idea that something bad was happening to him was worrisome. Had he gotten involved with _even worse _people? Or even more frightening, had he developed a drug problem or drinking issue? Oh, no, what if he’d-- 

Ren took a deep breath, steeled himself, and managed to look Iwai in the eyes as he spoke. “Do you know anything about ponyplay?”

_Oh thank god this was so much less terrifying that he thought. _“So you’re _not_ doin’ drugs or getting people pregnant.” Iwai sighed in relief.

“No…” _Wow, Iwai was remarkably calm about this._

“To answer your question…I’ve heard of it. I mean, I haven’t done it, but I know it’s a thing.” Iwai read the worry and _guilt _in his protégé’s eyes and asked, “Why?”

“I found out someone I’m seeing is into that, but—”

Iwai was thankfully on the same wavelength. “The internet is fulla weird shit, yeah, I’ve heard. You wanted to know if it was a thing people you know actually knew about.”

“Exactly,” responded the boy, voice filled with relief.

Iwai cracked a smile. “I’ve seen it. I’m not _proud _of this time in my life, but one time in college—”

“You went to college?”

“I took a painting class, yeah. Anyway, my friends told me there was gonna be this _show_, right? So we met up where it was supposed to be, and it was _really skeezy. _But it looked like a good time, so we went. And it was a human horse show.”

“Wow.”

”_Exactly. _Was _not _what I thought it was gonna be. Some of it was comedy and some of it was…definitely not meant for teenagers. But it’s not unheard of. Like, they’re people, not horses. It’s not like, bestiality or something, eesh.”

“That’s good to know…” Just knowing that this wasn’t as strange as Futaba seemed to make it out to be when she blurted out ‘horse porn’ was reassuring.

“Does – does this person you like _know _that you know about this?”

“No.”

“Oh man, yeah. I’m not gonna ask you what you’re into because _I do not want to know, _but uh. There’s places you can look. Just,” Iwai sighed, “Don’t be stupid, be safe, and don’t make any babies.”

Ren couldn’t help but laugh. The honesty of the situation made _him _want to ask some honest questions. “Has Kaoru ever asked about--”

“No,” he laughed, “But I have a feeling it’ll be easier than this. I’d say this was a weird conversation, but honestly, I’ve had stranger.”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really liked the idea of Ren thinking, "Okay, questionable stuff. Obviously I need to go to Iwai," heh.


	8. Chapter 8

Amamiya Ren had connections to some shady parts of the Internet, thanks in part to his “other job” and his connections to Futaba. Feeling some reassurance from Iwai, the boy decided to do some research on his own. He opened his old laptop, opened his browser, and began the search for the information he needed. He sat at the desk in his attic, took a deep breath, and took the plunge.

Message boards and videos flashed across Ren’s screen. The information available and commonality of what he’d searched was genuinely surprising. Would it really be this simple?

A few weeks. In two weeks, he’d do what he’d been putting off for so long.

*

Akechi Goro also had connections to some shady parts of the Internet, thanks in part to his “_other _job” and his connections to Futaba. Feeling some reassurance from his previous searches, the boy decided to do some shopping on his own. He opened his borrowed laptop, opened his browser, and began the search for the products he needed. He sat in his bed in his apartment, took a deep breath, and took the plunge.

Full-scale images and demo videos flashed across Goro’s screen. The information available and range of products for what he’d searched was pleasantly surprising. Could it really be this simple?

A few weeks. In two weeks, he’d have what he’d been curious about for so long.

* * *

The packaging, thank goodness, was discreet: plain, unmarked cardboard boxes of standard shape, with no business name in the return line. The company Akechi Goro had found was reputable and conscious of customer privacy – things that were essential to him, especially since what he had purchased was _technically illegal _for him. Sure, the United States considered him an adult, but Japan didn’t for another two years. Carefully and quietly, the detective took his deliveries back into his apartment bedroom.

Goro was well-prepared for the occasion. He’d picked a day where he knew he’d get no “assignments,” a day where he didn’t have school, and had let media contacts know he wouldn’t be available. Sure, he’d told his school he had a media appearance and the media that he had school obligations, but he knew they wouldn’t cross-check. He was in casual clothes: a white dress shirt without a vest, and khakis that _hadn’t _been ironed. Sure, he had showered and freshened up, but if his fans saw him like this, it would be a _nightmare. _

Goro drew the blinds in his room and locked his door before opening the three boxes. In the first box were a black leather bridle, a set of black blinders, and a ponyplay _bit. _He examined them each carefully, taking them into his hand to get a better look at each of them. They were strangely, surreally _comfortable _to him – the leather reminded him of his outfit in the Metaverse. He’d done enough research (for information and pleasure) over the days to know how to handle them, but without a partner, the bit and blinders would have to wait. Maybe one day…

In the second box were the more practical items: a purple bottle of foaming toy cleaner, a syringe, and a large bottle of _glowingly-reviewed _“realistic ejaculate lubricant.” Goro felt his pants get tight at the sight of it – getting creampied was a fantasy of his, too.

The final box, however, had the item he’d been waiting for: the black and sapphire _gem-tone _horse dildo. Despite the appeal of the burn and stretch and fullness of getting the largest option, Goro opted for a more _human _length and girth – he’d try it, see how he liked it, and maybe try something bigger for his next purchase.

_Why the hell was he still wearing clothes?_

Goro made quick work of removing his pants and shirt, tossing them carelessly to the floor. As for his cherry red boxer briefs, the detective decided to keep them on. He didn’t want to get completely naked until everything was _ready _for him. For now, he’d need to do the practical work: cleaning this glittery blue 18-centimeter horse dick, and putting on the equipment.

It took a few minutes, but Goro managed to put on the bridle. The way it covered his mouth, muffling any noise he’d make, was _thrilling. _He wondered what it’d be like if he tried the bit – or maybe if he had a _tongue port_. The way the hardness fit around his face had the extra effect of limiting his peripheral vision, adding another layer of helplessness of his situation. If he liked it, maybe he’d try a full mask later – he’d considered it since he had experience with masks, but decided against it.

Goro made quick work of his boxer briefs, practically tearing them off of his body and throwing them into a corner of the room. He got comfortable in his bed lying on his back, grabbing the flared-tip horse dildo and lube, and got to work preparing himself. Sure, this wasn’t what he _wanted _to use the “cum lube” for, but…lube was lube, and he needed to practice with this – this was his first time trying something that wasn’t attached to a _person, _after all.

The brown-haired boy spread his legs wide, ignoring his own veiny, hot erection, popped open the bottle of lube, and slicked his fingers with the white substance. He allowed himself a hum of appreciation; the lube really _did _feel and look like cum. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself as best he could to make the process easier, then slipped one slicked finger into himself, smearing the lube inside himself by pressing against his walls. A pleased, almost amused groan escaped his lips as a second well-greased digit joined, snaking and scissoring inside him. Heat and anticipation pooled in his stomach as he worked, eventually managing a third finger – he wanted this too much, and _needed _to be full.

His cell phone buzzed on the floor; he paid it no mind.

His left hand reached for the dazzlingly blue horse cock and smeared it with _just enough _lube to help out. He liked it rough sometimes, but not _too _rough, after all. With his legs trembling with anticipation, Goro cracked his toes and took one more deep breath. _Relax, _he thought. _You have complete control over this whole situation. _His right hand helped to spread his entrance to accommodate that wide, flared head, and his left hand did the pushing. Goro tried to look – tried desperately to see that thick, appealing dick finally entering him – but the bridle limited his vision. He _loved _it – he was helpless, powerless, and yet still in control.

After a few seconds, the head of the toy finally pushed past the ring of muscle and entered him. Goro’s toes cracked with pleasure, and he finally allowed himself a _moan. _“Fuck,” he huffed, impatiently shoving centimeter by centimeter into his ass. His cock twitched, desperate for attention, but Goro knew himself too well: he was selfish, greedy, and could never get enough. He wouldn’t touch himself until he took every bit of the toy into himself.

Goro began to rock into the horse toy, building up a steady rhythm to meet his own thrusts. Heavy, rasping breaths fell from his lips; the lack of ventilation from the bridle even made him _drool, _but he didn’t care. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fucked himself, desperate to pound away at that one sweet spot inside of him. He didn’t care about dignity at this point -- he was nothing more but a wild animal, barely restrained. You couldn’t expect an animal to understand something like _self-control, _after all. He picked up the pace, panting into the leather as the sapphire-colored toy stretched and filled his greedy, selfish hole.

_Knock. Knock-knock. Click._

“Hnnh – mm. Oh _god,” _groaned Goro, even louder than usual – with the muffling effect of the leather, it didn’t matter how much he screamed. In his mind’s eye, he visualized the sturdy, aggressive Svaðilfari mounting him as he had Goro’s other self, mercilessly plunging his cock into the other’s heat, mind and soul consumed with fiery lust. Goro’s breathing became even more ragged as he pushed the toy more animalistically into his ass – less rhythm, more force, and less mercy.

He screamed, unable to tell if it was pain or pleasure that animated him. He didn’t care anymore – he wanted to scream, to kick, buck, moan, and –

Goro’s body jerked forward, and his eyes snapped to alertness – he stopped thrusting, but left the toy still in his ass. Shame and heat and arousal pooled to his cheeks. Standing in the doorway – key in hand – was Ren, catching him in the act of _dressing up like a horse and fucking himself on a glittery blue horse dildo. _He shivered with fear.

“Do you need—”


End file.
